Frankie's dream
by Kissmetosleep
Summary: Frankie likes Frost who is a player. Frankie has dreams about Frost and one nice day Frost will get to know about this. What will Frost think and how will Jane react? FrankiexFrost Frostie Slash in later chapters. yes summarie sucks so please read it ;)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes this is my first fic so please give me comments.

Pairing: Frankie x Frost

Rating: M mostly because of next chapters

I don't own anything about Rizzoli & Isles

Frankie's dream

He is looking so delicious in his new suit. His serious face is so sexy. It makes me want to kiss those pink lips so their owner is breathless mess in my hands. I would sit on his lap while he would start sucking my neck and maybe bite slightly my pulse point. I would moan his name while massaging his scalp. I hope he would lower his hands towards my happy member. And he would whisper in my ears really dirty things like…..

"Hey, Frankie! Earth to Frankie!"My sister woke me from my daydream and I realized that I still were on my workplace. More correctly police station's cafeteria where my mom works… And yes she is sending some worried glances toward us. I smile back at her so hopefully she will stop worrying.

"You have drool on your cheek. Did you have a good dream? " Jane asked smirking like she already knew the answer.

Well she probably knows. I flushed red as a tomato from embarrassment. I was happy that Jane's comment had at least killed my erection so I didn't have to worry about that for now.

"It must have been rather enjoyable, his showing every signs of nervousness and embarrassment. " Said Maura with her happy smile. Jane started laughing pretty loudly.

My blush got even redder if that was possible and I hung my head down so others wouldn't see.

"Did you have something to say to me when you interrupted my dream" I asked shyly.

"Ou yes do you want to come to my place tonight to watch game with me, Maura and Frost?"

"Sure. I'll bring the beer and wine to Maura. Any specific?" I offered with a smile.

"You don't have to bother with those we have everything for tonight already." Maura replied with a big smile.

"We will be waiting you at 8 pm and no more dreaming while working." Jane said smirking as they left the cafeteria.

I left the cafeteria wondering how great would Frost look tonight. I hope his wearing something fitting I thought while walking to my working spot.

Later that night at Jane's place

"Hey Jane can I help you with something?" I asked when I came in.

"No need little bro we have everything ready for tonight so just go and make yourself comfortable." She answered with warm smile.

"Ou and Frankie before I forgot don't have those dreams at my couch please." she said smirking and laughing.

"Jane…" I cried my face flaming red again. I wish they haven't told this to Frost it would be so embarrassing. I sat on the couch and waited that others would company me.

Few minutes later Frost and Maura came and he made my heart stop when he came to the apartment with fitted white t-shirt and black jeans. He was absolutely stunning he even had his sexy smile on. Well I may think that every smile on him looks sexy. I can't think like that, I'm not going to release myself in my sister's bathroom while thinking her work partner.

"Hey everyone but come on guys the game starts!" I shouted from the couch. Jane sprinted to kitchen and bring us our drinks. She sat beside me and Maura sit next to her so Frost sit to the armchair witch was closest to Maura. I couldn't concentrate to the game when such an angel was in a same room with me. He didn't pay attention to game either, he was texting with someone constantly.

"So who are you texting with?" Jane asked

"Just with the yesterday's girl." Frost said happily smiling. I felt my heart stop and the darkness swallowed me. He has a girl. I have always known that he is straight but it still hurts like shit. I tried to smile even thought I felt like crying.

"You have a girlfriend?" Maura asked.

Yes it was short but I'll try and make the next chap longer. ^^

Please leave a comment and tell me what you liked and what you hated?

Thanksfor you all :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: It took a while to write this chap. I was busy in school. But here it is and it is at least a little bit longer than the first chap :D So please read it and tell me what you thinked about it :D Have nice day

Frost pov

"No it was just one time thing. I hope she gets that soon cause I have spelled it to her five times already" I said with a smile. Jane started to laugh and say something about my terrible taste in women but I didn't pay attention to her when I saw that Frankie looked sad. He was even pouting and that's little weird his all grown up.

"Frankie what is wrong?" I asked curiously I wanted to know what was wrong with my buddy but he turned to look at me and when he opened his mouth to talk his sister started to talk.

"At least you have someone so you don't have to dream about that kind of stuff in cafeteria like Frankie" Jane laughed really loudly and Maura tried to make her stop while Frankie looked like he wanted to vanish.

His face was red like a tomato and if I didn't see wrongly he had teary eyes. Wow I never knew he was so sensitive. I think it is better if I don't tease him anymore. Hmm… could I do something for him?

"Frankie if you want to I can give you few numbers that will make your urges better." I offered happily.

"No thank you Frost" He answered sadly almost groaning.

"Well I have to go so Frankie do you need a ride didn't see your car at the parking lot?" I asked hopefully.

"I think I should help Jane to clean this mess." Frankie answered not even looking at me.

"No, you don't need to I have Maura and I think your gloominess might be infectious. Please go with Frost so I know you got home safely." Jane said sending a sweet smile to Frankie who agreed to her suggestion.

I think they are really cute pair of siblings they tease each other Jane more than Frankie but they care for each other. If I had a sibling I would hope that we were like they. I got up from the couch and started to make my way to door.

"Thanks for the evening I had fun so see you tomorrow at work." I shouted from the door and got few similar replies. Frankie followed after me to my car.

"So want to go for a drink? I can pay the first one." I suggested to Frankie while starting the car.

"Not tonight I'm tired and today was a busy week for me." Frankie replied gazing out of the car window.

"Are you sure everything is fine you seem to be sad?" I tried.

"No everything isn't fine but it isn't anything you can help me." Frankie replied still looking out of the side window.

"Try me." I challenged while pulling in front of his apartment building.

He took his seatbelt off and took a deep breath before he said "it is just one of those days when nothing goes right."

After that he said his goodbyes and left. I'm pretty sad that he couldn't tell me what was the reason for him being so sad cause if it would have been what he said he could have told about the day but no…..

I drove myself home and I felt myself happier when I went through my text and saw that my girl from last night had left me alone.

NEXT MORNING AT FRANKIE'S HOUSE

Frankie's pov

Yesterday was so horrible I don't want to think about it. I really don't want to think my dream about Frost either because I know it won't ever happen in reality. He will never be my prince in shining armor even when I like to play with the idea.

My phone beeped so I opened the text.

FROM: Frost

TO: Frankie

I'm at your door in five. So get up :D

I decided to not answer but just get ready so I changed my working clothes on and went to wait for him. At least I hope he will give a ride to work because I need to be there in half an hour. Frost came in five like he said. He ruined my plan to avoid him so I would get over my silly crush.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" I asked while getting in the car.

"I slept well and I assume so did you because you are happy again. By the way that coffee is for you." Frost said happily. That made my heart skip a beat. He is so caring and sweet how could I not have crush on him.

"Truthfully I just wanted to see that you were okay mate" he said sheepishly.

"Of course I'm okay I just needed to sleep. You know how world seems so much better when you get enough sleep." I answered smiling at him.

His phone started to ring and he answered it really quickly.

"Hi it's Frost"

"Umm…okay… I will be there in a sec."

"Bye"

"Sorry Frankie but could you walk the rest it was from Jane." Frost suggested and I watched him knowingly.

"Homicide never rests" I said while getting of the car. Sometimes I'm jealous to Jane that he can just call to Frost and he will be there right in a second. Yes we are friends at least some sort of friends but most times I'm the okay guy who just happen to be his partners little brother. If Jane weren't there I wouldn't even know him. I think I will put the plan get over Frost on action.

_

Thank you for reading it.

I'll post the next one as soon as I can most likely before sunday.

Comments please so I know how I can be better xD

Have a nice day/night/evening/morning!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I just had a really boring night so I decided to write :D Hopefully you like it ^^)y**

**Police stations cafeteria**

"Mom I'll take coffee." I said

"Frankie dear are you feeling better today? Jane said that you were sad yesterday?" Mom asked worriedly

"Yes I'm fine yesterday was just a rough day." I answered

"That's good to hear. Could you go ask your sis is she coming to family dinner with Maura, please?" My mom inquired.

"Yes of course I can. Thanks mom." I said happily. I might see Frost when I go there. Ou shit I had this plan to get over him, I won't get over him if I'm going to go and see him. But if he is there I can't just avoid him it would be rude. I started to walk to their department with my coffee.

**Homicide department**

"Hey Frankie what brings you here?" Frost greets me when I get in. Of course he has to be here. Where else he would be.

"Just came to talk Jane." I said little rudely and I felt bad for saying it. I would have really wanted to go and talk with him and try to make him like me.

"Wow no need to be rude buddy I thought u were fine. Where does these mood swings come from? " Frost asked and put his attention back to his work.

"Yes Frost is right you change your mood like socks nowadays but more importantly what you wanted to talk about?" Jane asked turning her attention to me. I walked closer to her desk.

"Mom wants to know is Maura coming to eat today the family dinner with us." I stated feeling embarrassed to stand there and wait my sister's reply. WAIT A MINUTE is there blush on my sister's cheeks? Has something happened that I don't know? Is she and Maura together? Those hints have been in the air and I have known for years that Jane is a bi.

"Yes she will be joining us tonight just like Tommy, Lydia, Tommy Jr. and Cavanaugh" Jane said shyly. I think it was her way to show that they were also a couple. So I'm the only one who doesn't have a better side with them.

"Well I'll go tell mom so she will know." I said with a faint smile and started to leave the room but when I were at the door Jane started to talk to me again. I didn't heard her so I turned around and asked her to repeat.

"When did you do a profile to a dating site? Didn't know you felt like you needed one." Jane asked while scrolling some net site.

"I have what? I don't have profile on dating site." I answered and walked to her desk and watched the computer screen. There were a picture of me and some information of me.

"I haven't done that" I said over and over again.

"No it was me" Frost said behind his desk smiling. "I thought it might cheer you up to see that you are hot at least these girls in internet think so." He continued. Jane and Vince started to laugh.

"What?" I asked curiously. Jane just showed me a part from the text.

"You wrote that I'M A PERFECT PET! Why?" I asked. I was hurt that the guy I thought that were my friend made something like this to me. This was so embarrassing everyone in the room were watching us.

"Well you can't cook, you do what you are asked to and you resemble a dog a little bit." Frost said happily smiling. "BTW that is the one thing girls like and if you don't find anyone suitable you always have Korsak. Or what would you think Korsak wouldn't this dog be the award winning? He is well trained and all." Frost continued happily. Jane and Korsak just kept laughing now with the whole department. I felt myself humiliated. The man I loved had just made fun of me in front of the department I wanted to be part of. I could feel my eyes getting watery. I hated this part of me guys don't cry.

"Well this dog has to leave" I said while hurrying out of the room. I run to the nearest WC stall and lock myself there. I need to relax. I can't go anywhere like this. I will send mom a text.

**Homicide department next morning**

**Frost's pov**

"Morning Jane how did the dinner go?" I greeted my partner.

"Morning well it went really good except Frankie didn't come. He had said that he didn't feel good." Jane answered while taking her seat.

"He hasn't answered to my text or calls" I say with sad smile. "Do you think he is angry to me because of the dating site thing?" I ask feeling bad that I teased him.

"Probably yes he even took the day off. I think you went too far with it." Jane said while starting to work.

I need to talk to him I can't let it be like this. I can't figure him out week ago he was acting like my best friend and now he is avoiding me.

**Lunch time at the Frankie's place**

"Yo Frankie let me in I know you are there and I brought pizza your favourite." I yelled at his front door. He opened the door pretty quickly.

"Please don't be so loud I don't want to lose this apartment." He said still not letting me in. He was waiting that I said my things and left. Air was pretty thick right now it was really hard to breathe.

"Could I get in?" I asked. He let me in and walked straight to his kitchen. He took water glasses and forks for us before sitting down. I sat on the opposite side of the table.

"I'm sorry about the yesterday but I would have never thought that you would take it like that." I apologized.

"How should I have taken it then? How should I take the dog jokes and the whole department laughing at me because I'm just a pathetic loser?" He said dryly. I watched him he had tears in his eyes. He was in so much pain right now I would have liked to take him in my lap and rubbed his back like a dad would if their child was crying.

"You know that was the department I wanted to be part of but the hardest thing is that it was made by you." He continued

"What do you mean by that?" That was the only thing I could get out of my mouth.

"I thought that you were my friend and you betrayed me by making me a laughing stock and the worst part is that I love you" Frankie screamed.

"You love me?" I repeated

AN: Thanks for reading :D Please leave a comment and tell me what you liked and what you hated :D Ou and was it just shit?


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: it's been a week :D busy week heh. I should be sleeping today is a school day xD I hope you like it3 **_

**Frankie's pov**

"You love me?" Frost asked. It made me stop and think about what I had said. I had screamed I love him in front of him. OMG! In a second I was red and started to watch my shoes.

"Is it true?" Frost asked again with serious face. I just nodded. Frost didn't say anything he just walked out of the apartment without a word. I felt crushed the guy that I loved had just shot me down without a word. Maybe everything will go back to normal. In the end we have same working place and we are friends or we were something like that.

It has been two weeks after the incident and he has been avoiding me. He doesn't answer my calls or texts and every time when I try to talk to him at work he excuses himself.

DINGDONG my doorbell starts to ring so I went to the door.

"Hi Jane what brings you here?" I ask from my big sister

"Hey Frankie. I came to talk with you." Jane answered with a wide smile.

"Well come in then" I lead her to my living room

"What is wrong with you and Frost you two used to act like best friends?" Jane brought the subject up with a small smile.

"I told him that…" I started. I don't know how to tell her about the incident.

"You told him what? Frankie stop thinking and tell me!" Jane commands

"I told him that I'm bi" I cried out with embarrassing whimper. Yes I actually was scared how my big sis would take it.

"And the big deal is?" Jane just asked.

"You aren't angry or disappointed?" I was surprised how well my sis took this but then I remembered that she is together whit a girl also.

"No, why would I be? I'm lesbian by myself. But tell me why Frost is avoiding you? You know his mom is lesbian and his okay with it." Jane wanted to know

"Well I may have told him that I had feelings for him" I whispered facing the floor. At this point my face was red as a tomato.

"What did he reply?"

"Nothing" I replied "He doesn't answer my text or calls. I would like to be his friend again but no he doesn't want to have any contacts with me." I continued sadly

"Eat out with me tonight at usual place" Jane commanded. I just nodded.

"Well I have to go…" she started to say.

"Okay I'll meet you at 7 o'clock" I said while opening the door.

**Jane's pov little bit later at the police station (Maura's office)**

"Maura I can't cancel it he was so sad." I tried to make my girlfriend understand my point of view.

"You want to go on a date with your brother when it is our 1st month anniversary. I even booked us a table from finest restaurant in Boston." Maura stated

"You booked us a table in Golden flower" (HOX THE NAME IS FROM MY HEAD) I said with excitement

"Yes I did and I wouldn't like to cancel it. Why can't Frost go with Frankie?" Maura asked

"Frost doesn't want to be in any contacts with Frankie because Frankie has a crush on him" I blurted. Dammit I should have asked his opinion about telling Maura.

"Ouch that must have hurt but I think he has to go on a date so he can get over Frost and I can have my girlfriend all by myself" Maura said while wrapping her hands over my hips.

"I don't know any gay guys and I think that he doesn't want to go to a date with Korsak" I tried

"Leave it for me" Maura whispered before kissing me. It was a sweet innocent kiss that didn't last long but it made me want to be kissed by her again.

"I think you should go and continue your work detective" Maura said with a smirk

"You are such a tease" I said while living for my work spot.

**Later at Jane's desk**

"I found him a date!" Maura walked to my desk happily.

"You did what?" I asked

"I found the perfect guy to be Frankie's date tonight." Maura stated with a smile. I could see how Frost froze when he heard Maura's news.

"So where are they going to meet and what time?" Maura continued

"I still don't think this blind date thing is a good idea" I whispered to her so Frost wouldn't hear.

"Well I think it is" Maura replied

"We were supposed to meet at the usual and the time was at 7" I stated. She gave me a quick kiss and left.

"Is Frankie gay?" Korsak asked while coming closer to my desk.

"No he is bi but please don't spread it he hasn't told mom yet." I said weekly smiling

"Me and Frost will keep our mouths shut, right Frost?" Korsak said

"Yeah, right whatever" Frost answered little angrily

"What is wrong with you and him anyway you two haven't been hanging around lately?" Korsak continued. Go on Korsak I cheered. I really wanted to know why Frost wasn't okay with Frankie being gay. He was okay that his mother is lesbian his partner is a lesbian but that his friend is bi is a problem to him.

"He is just angry with me because that dating site profile" Frost answered

"No he isn't angry about that anymore but he is missing his friend a lot nowadays." I said to him

He lifted his head and watched me in the eyes with a sad look that I couldn't understand.

**At the restaurant**

**Frankie's pov**

"Can I get your order?" Young waitress came to me and asked

"No thank you I'm waiting for my sister to come she should be hear at any minute now" I replied. Where are you Jane you are late. It is 7.05 pm already if you had got work you would have told me right?

"Excuse me, Are you Frankie Rizzoli?" A pretty good looking man stood in front of me.

"Yes?" I said nervously. What had I done this time?

"Hi I'm Taylor Payne your date tonight" He replied and sat in front of me. Taylor Was really good looking his face was fine piece of art. He brown hair that he wear on a quiff like a many young artist nowadays. He had a suit on what made me feel out of place in my black jeans and striped t-shirt.

"I thought I were meeting my sis so how do you know Jane if I can ask" I stated

"I haven't met her yet actually I'm Maura's friend we met at the medical school" Taylor said with a smile

"So you are a doctor" I asked trying to keep the conversation on

"No I'm actually surgeon. I heard you are a cop, is that right?" Taylor asked

"Yes it is. I would like to get promoted to a homicide unit someday." I answered excitedly

"Are you two ready to order?" the same waitress asked

"Yes I think so. I'll take the pepperoni pizza and a beer." I said

"I could take the salad and red wine please" Taylor ordered and I felt myself stupid. I was eating with a good looking man who takes a nice meal and I take junk food. Thank you Jane for help but I think I already blow it. Food came pretty quickly and we both started to eat quietly.

"I have to say that you are really cute, you resemble a puppy somehow" Taylor say little embarrassed

"Um thank you. I think you are great looking by yourself too" I said to my feet while my face was red and radiating heat.

"You really are cutest thing alive" Taylor said while placing few of his fingers under my chin and lifting my face so our eyes met. I hadn't realized before that he was so close to me. I found myself hoping that it was Frost who was doing this for me. Taylor started to lean towards me so I started to lean towards him. But right before our lips met Taylors face was shoved back. I quickly raised my eyes to our intruder and I was truly surprised.

"What is wrong with you man" Taylor growled angrily

"Frankie why are you here whit him?" Frost ignored Taylor and spoke to me.

"Do you know him?" Taylor addressed to me.

"Yes he is my sisters work partner" I replied to Taylor

"Don't ignore me" frost growled to me

"Puppy do you want to leave? We can go and find nicer place for dessert without intruders" Taylor suggested

"Who are you calling puppy?" Frost asked trough gritted teeth

"Definitely not you" Taylor argued back

"You don't have any rights to call him puppy because I was first to call him that" Frost answered grinning widely

Frost grabbed my hand and stared at Taylor before saying "He is mine find your own puppy" After that he took me out of the restaurant and to his car. Ride to my home was silent neither of us said a word. He parked in front of my apartment.

"Why did you do it?" I asked. He just watched me before shutting his eyes.

"I didn't wanted him to be with you I was jealous" He answered after a moment.

"How can you be jealous if you didn't want to be in any contacts with me? I thought you hated me" I said quietly

"I needed a moment to clear my head and how could I hate you, you are my friend after all" Frost said little bit more happily

"Frost you can't do that to me. I'm not a toy I can't wait for you to clear your head if you don't tell me anything" I state sadly.

"Yeah I know I just got scared" Frost said seriously

"Scared of what? It is not like I would jump on you because I have a crush on you" I cried

"I know you wouldn't jump on me but I didn't want to this to happen." Frost answered while taking my hand. It made me somehow be calmer.

"Didn't want what to happen?" I tried again

"I didn't want you to see this side of me" Frost answered

"What side?" I was confused what the f was he talking about….

"This overly jealous side. It isn't pretty but it was your fault." Frost stated

"How it was my fault?" I asked sadly. Is he again trying to throw mea side, at least this time he is talking to me.

"You were flirting with him." He growled

"Yes, so what I'm single and I don't want to be anymore. I want to find someone for me" I replied. Before I get to do anything Frost get out of the car and opened door for me. I got out of the car and waited that he would say or do something

"Can I come in I would like to use toilet?" He asked in the end

"Yes sure" I stated while going towards door.

When I get in to my apartment Frost pushed me against the door and whispered in to my ear "Could it be me?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

AN: Tanks for reading and I'm sorry that I made Maura be so rude Please leave a comment xD

And thank you for the comments


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long I was really busy with school at first and then I had troubles to write this but I hope that at least one of you will like this Lime at the end but don't count on that it aint that good :/

Next morning Frost's pov

Last night was great even thought I didn't get to Frankie's pants. Well neither did that other guy. I smiled happily while getting in to my car I was on my way to go pick Frankie up. He was waiting me in front of his apartment building. I want my morning kiss from him so I turned to look him when he sat down.

"What is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" He quickly asked

"No but you forgot something" I said with chuckle before pecking him quickly. His face went red in second and he started to smile like he was high I couldn't stop laughing at his appearance. He was acting like a high school touching his lips when he thought I wouldn't see. We went straight to the cafeteria when we arrived the police station. It was empty except for Stanley of course. I went to get us coffees when I saw that Maura and Jane were coming to cafeteria. Maura sat next to Frankie and Jane to the opposite side.

"Well did you like your date?" Maura asked from Frankie

"Taylor was easy to eyes" Frankie answered with red face. I sat next to Jane. I don't like how Frankie reacted while talking about that guy. I'm so much better than that white shrimp.

"So what did you do? Did you went to his place? Did you do it?" Maura continued

"Maura! I don't think me and Frost want to know about Frankie's sex life" Jane interrupted. Ou Janie I want to know about it more than you think. Actually I would like to make your brother to scream my name.

"But I want to know" Maura said truthfully.

"I'm sorry Maura nothing interesting happened. I wasn't in a mood for dates yesterday so I asked Frost to get me back to my house pretty early. I and Taylor just ate" Frankie answered.

"That's great that you have made up again but Frankie here is the Taylors number" Maura said while giving the paper piece to Frankie. Frankie thanked her and put it in his wallet. I have to destroy that paper piece. All this Taylor talk was making my blood boil.

"I need to go to do my work" Frankie said while getting up.

"Are we going to eat lunch together?" I asked and he nodded I smiled and told him to wait me next to my car at lunch time.

"So you two made up" Jane said with tell me all smile

"Yes, I apologized." I answered

"What did you apologized?" She continued like she knew something more.

"Making fun of him" I replied while getting up "I think it is our time to go too"

Lunch time Frankies pov

I'm currently waiting for Frost to come so we could go to eat in private or at least without my sister.

"Hopefully you didn't wait too long" Frost said while walking towards me. All I could think was our first kiss that we shared this morning. I want to kiss him but I can't here, he wouldn't like that.

"No I just came" I said with smiling happily

"I hope it was because of me" he mumbled while getting to a car

"What do you mean?" I asked while sitting on the front seat.

"Nothing. What do you want to eat? He replied. It is now or never. It is my time to show that I'm not a blushing virgin. I'm a man.

"I think I would like to taste you" I said as seductively as I could.

"I don't think I taste nearly as good as Taylor does" Frost replied dryly

"Excuse me? Taylor? What are you talking about?"

"The Taylor that is easy to eyes and owns big apartment and is rich" He sulked. He was really cute while he sulked. I giggled.

"You silly forgot with who I left yesterday" I said happily. If he gets jealous so much he must like me at least a little. He started to smile when he heard my words. "So what will we eat?" I continued

"Chinese or pizza?"

"Pizza" I replied with a big smile

We got our pizzas from nearby restaurant and went to Frost's place.

FROST'S PLACE

Frost led us to his living room and put his pizza on the living room table I put my pizza next to his and went to kitchen to pick our drinking glasses. When I was taking them from the top shelf I suddenly felt somebody's body press against mine. I could feel Frost's breath on my neck and his half hard cock was rubbing against my ass while he was lightly rocking against me. He kissed my neck and a moan escaped my lips. He chuckled. He turned me around and lift me to kitchen counter. We started kissing like two horny school kids except I let him lead without a competition.

"Wow" Slipped out of my mouth when we parted for air.

"What?" He asked with smile

"You are good kisser" I said happily. I leaned towards him so I could taste his lips again. Kissing him was so nice but it started to create me a hard problem. Just when I was thinking my hard problem he started to palm it through my pants.

"Someone's happy" Frost whispered my ear right before he started nibbling my ear lobe. It made me moan so I decided to get him moan next. I put my hand in his pants and started to massage his dick and it made him moan right next to my ear so his breath felt chilly on my wet ear lobe. We started French kissing marathon and he opened my pants freeing my cock. We started to pump each other faster and faster. But I wanted more… I want to taste him.

"Barry?"

"Yeah? Don't you like it?" He said taking a step back. I think he was little confused.

"I like it but I would like to taste yours…" I started but in the end I couldn't say it.

"Do you mean my dick?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I don't have to but I would like to… I haven't never done it so I'm most likely really bad at it and all…" Frost stopped my murmuring by kissing me. He lifted me off of the counter and carry me to his bedroom. He threw me on the bed and dropped his pants before growling the bed.

"Of course I want you to suck my dick" He said with a wink. I got on to my knees and leaned towards his manhood. I could smell his masculine organ that was beautifully erect and hard as rock. My mouth started to water down so I decided it was time to taste my main dish. I popped my tongue out and I licked his dick from the base to top. I paid more attention to the tip than the base. He moaned and groaned so I think I'm not hopeless. I took the tip in my mouth and slowly started to take more of him in to my moist cavern.

"Frankie great…" Frost managed to say. He put his hand on my head and pushed my head even lower so I would take more of him in to my mouth but it made me gag. After a while blowing him could deep throat him.

"I'm…. Cumming!" Frost yelped. That was all the warning I get before he came in my mouth. I started gagging but in the end I swallowed it. It didn't taste bad or good it just was little bit sour and sweet.

"BARRY FROST OPEN THE DOOR" female voice screamed at Frost's door and started to bang it judging from the noises.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hopefully you liked it

Please comment it I wanna know ur opinions (^^)y

Have nice day morning evening or whatever it is 3

Thank you for reading


End file.
